Forever
by LBStar
Summary: What if there had been someone who was awake during the night all those years ago but Luna never knew? What if this pony found Celestia after her battle with Luna? What harm would it do if Luna never returned to her throne?


1000 years PLR

I looked up to mine Princess's masterful night sky, even if everyone in mine small-town sleeps during the night saying it was too cold and dark. Truly there was a beauty about the night, the stars shining and the moon lighting the way. It's not to say that it wasn't cold but so too could the day of the mistress of the sun.

Though on this night the night did not hold the same beauty as it had just the night of yesterday. Twas as if mine Princess had not done this painted sky. Tis a forgery in deed. I made hast to the sisters' castle only to find it in ruin. I made my way inside only to find the mistress of the day upon the floor.

"Princess!" I exclaimed as I ran to her. She had been struggling to her hooves. I helped her support her weight. "Is thyn medical room still intact?" I asked softly taking her weight upon mine own shoulders. "We believe so." The Princess hissed out upon putting weight onto her left rear leg. "If I may, what happened thyn highness?" I stated started for the medical room praying that she had been right.

"Luna. She became something... evil." The Princess stated. Mine head whipped up to gaze at the Mistress of the day in shock. "Mine Princess, please tell me thou jest." I begged once I could once again speak. "We would never jest about such a thing." She snarled at me. "My apologies Princess it is just a shock as thyn sister is... was such a kind and gentle soul." I said hoping she would not punish me.

"We understand that. It seemed as if our sister had been... possessed." The now soul ruler of Equestria stated. "The Nightmare." I whispered in despair. "How dost thou know of this nightmare?" Questioned the Princess as we neared the medical room. "It is a malevolent spirit. Mine family has had many an encounter with the beast. At first, we had thought of it as a madness. Though we had been horridly wrong. It was only until one of us had a mark in beasts and spirits that we had found our mistake." I stated opening the door to the thankfully intact room. I placed that Princess upon one of the bed before a medical pony emerged.

"He had a magic with which to see spirits both kind and malevolent." I said sitting upon a chair that the Princess had pointed to ordering that I sit and continue the tale. "He wrote many a tomb about the Nightmare, all of which are stored within mine home. Thy may read them if thee wish Princess all I ask is that they be returned to mine possession. Mine family was trusted by thy parents to document as much as we could about the Nightmare before it disappeared again as it did pose a threat to Alicorns. It favored ponies with an affinity for the darker aspects of our world while still possessing light within themselves. Much like thy sister Princess Luna. It strikes when a pony is at their weakest, such as with possibly thy sister all of thyn subject rejecting her night knowing not of mine family opening ourselves up to take on this darkness." The Princess looked horrified at the monster within her sister and with all right. "How do we free her?" She asked looking to me with hopeful expression. "Thyn sister will return after one thousand winters has passed when thy raises the first sun of summer." I stated looking her in the eyes.

"Thy must be ready for only the power of the elements of harmony wielded to their fullest by those who possess a friendship true. Until that day though thy sister will continue to be over shadowed by the Nightmare, caring not if her wish will destroy her subjects." I stated. Princess Celestia nodded solemnly. "Go fetch us thyn family's tombs on this Nightmare." She commanded now able to stand to her fullest high. "Yes, Princess." I said nodding before making mine hasty retreat.

I returned to the Princess's throne room twelve tombs of hand wrote notes on the Nightmare only to find that the Princess wanted to build a new capital city in the city of Canterlot found to the North of our little Ponyville. "Princess I have returned with mine family's notes". I stated when she had waved away her architects. "Perfect mine little pony." She stated taking the tombs from mine magical grasp. "Princess, I would like to make a request." I said bowing low.

"What is it?" She asked. "I would like to be put into an enchanted sleep." I stated. "Raise and explain." The Princess said perplexed. I rose to mine hooves. "Mine family has sworn ourselves to service of thyn sister. To the night ruler. I know that thy now rule over Day and Night but it would go against what mine family has stood for and I must be there to help thy sister. Mine family possesses a blessing and a curse. We have the knowledge of both past and present within every second more knowledge is accrued. I would be able to share thyn sister's struggles when she returns." I pleaded with the Princess to grant mine wish.

"If we do this thy will not again awaken until mine sister is fit of mind to return to her place by our side." The Princess stated moving to stand mere meters from me. "I understand Princess." I stated. "Thou shall be placed within the new Castle where only we will know when it comes time for our sister's return. Return to thy home and prepare for the move. We have been assured that shan't take more than a fortnight for the new castle to be completed. We shall send somepony for thee gentle Mare." I nodded before leaving the palace once more, knowing this would be the last time for a thousand winters I would return home once more being the last of mine family I could not risk that mine line would die out before the true Princess of the Night's return.

Mine place of rest for the next thousand winters was a room in one of the tallest towers that the Princess had assured me could not be accessed by anyone that was not me or her and since I would be sealed in the room in an enchanted sleep it would be a non-issue for me to find a way to enter and exit the room until it is unsealed by mine awakening.

"Sister what if no one likes us?" Luna asked the first night after being freed by Twilight and her friends. "You can take as long as you need Luna but there is something you should know. Follow me." Celestia said leaving her little sister's room. Luna was confused when she was lead to a tower she had never entered as Nightmare Moon during her explorations of this new castle. Upon entering the room, she saw a commoner Unicorn in clothes that had been popular before her banishment.

"Luna meet Star Gaze. She is the last of the Star family, unrelated to Star Swirl. Her family knew and learned all they could about the Nightmare, the spirit that had overshadowed you. She explained what I needed to write for the book Twilight found that ultimately freed you. For her family it was dishonorable to be awake during the day. They had sworn themselves to the night. She requested that I put her into an enchanted sleep so that she may be here to help you transition into the modern world because of a gift her family has that lets them have the full knowledge of this time and times of the past. She won't wake until you take back up your throne but she can wait. I thought you would just like to know there will be at least one pony supportive of you taking back control of the night." Celestia said looking at the midnight blue pony with a jet-black mane and star and quill cutie mark.

"Sister can thou leave us with our... loyal subject?" Luna asked looking at the dark colored pony with amazement. "Of course, Lulu.'' Celestia said leaving the room with a smile.

"Why? Why did thee like our nights? Was it thy family or more?" Luna asked only to receive no answer though she didn't expect one from the sleeping pony. "What should we do?" Luna asked before walking back to the door only looking back once she was in the doorway. "We're... I'm sorry." Luna said before leaving the room closing the door for the last time. Forever. 


End file.
